mysterious newcomer- up for adoption
by imjaysong
Summary: Ok, what if Acnologia had a dragon slayer of her own? (yes, I am making the dragon a girl!) anyways her dragon slayer is way more than meets the eye, she has more power than a normal dragon slayer should have…. What will happen when she meets laxus and sting?will she end up with a broken heart? LAXUSxOCxSTING! UP FOR ADOPTION...
1. PROLOGUE

: PROLOGUE:

A child around 4 was crying in the woods near a river. "mama!"she cried out. "mama!" she cried even more.

-at the same moment-

I heard crying near the river so I went to investigate…. I then saw a 4 year old crying. Apparently this child's parents had abandoned her….why? a glow appeared around the child and it vanished to leave a black fox sitting there and yelping at the sky! I approached the fox cub/kit and all it did was look into my eyes, a look of pure….. she is probably scared of me…. Wait… no she's HAPPY! I quickly decided I would make her my dragon slayer…. i scooped her up gently in my claws and put her on my back, right between my shoulder-blades and went back to my cave where I then on trained her in darkness dragon slayer magic!

-time skip-

the 13 year old could nearly bring down Acnologia by this time. the forest they lived in was full of monsters/ creatures for kage to take on, ever increasing power and skill!

"soon i will have to leave little one, i must follow the other dragons back to our own world..." the female dragon spoke to the 13 year old...

"why do you have to leave?" the child asked. "this world is getting darker by the second... at least for dragons... besides if i stay for too long, the dragon hunters will come and destroy all remaining dragons…" explained the dragon.

"at least stay until I am 19!" the girl pleaded. "very well, but I must leave afterwards."

The girl smiled and hugged the dragons muzzle.

-END OF PROLOGUE-

(sorry it is a short prologue but i really don't know what to do for prologues!)


	2. CHAPTER 1

**:CHAPTER 1- intro: ~NORMAL- POV~**

The black and blue-spiraled- dragon flew towards the island. "zeref is here" the dragon spoke in her head to kage. "so what do you want me to do now? Blast a hole in the ship? Kill people? Help you with the fairies?" she spoke eagerly to her mother. "hide." Was the only response from her mother. The girl looked crest fallen that she wasn't allowed to at least help a little. "whyyyyy! Nottttt!" she complained in a childish tone. "because I don't want anyone trying to hunt you down trying to make you responsible for what is entirely my fault!" the dragon scolded. "bu-" the girl began… "no! and that's final!" she roared through telepathy! "fine mother, but I will sneak in somehow you know!" she argued. "if you do then you will be grounded to the cave!" the dragon growled. "ugg! fine, I promise that I won't go out and beat people up." The girl crossed her fingers, secretly behind her back. The dragon didn't see that so the dragon had no suspicious feelings about the 'TRUTHFUL' promise.

The dragon landed 'QUIETLY' in the forest and left after her dragon slayer hopped off and jumped into a tree. "I'll be back shortly, stay here kage kitsune!" she told me, with my full name! Usually, full names mean that no one is going to be happy! I hid in the tree for about an hour before I decided to see what the hell was happening without me…

**~KAGE'S POV. ~**

I soon saw where fairy tail was resting and healing themselves from an earlier on event.

My eyes finally landed on the top wizards, their aurora's sizes and power pulse were easy to feel…. One was a tiny-weirdo-man, a blond hot boy with awesome headphones much like my own, blue and dark purple ones, speaking of what I had on/looked like…

I had (supposedly) fairly tanned skin, black hair with blue highlights, -dark, almost black, blue eyes- , slightly pointed ears too (she is an elf! LOL) she was wearing a dark purple tank-top with transparent-light-purple, cloth that hung on her sides! She has dark blue shorts as well! Then there are her awesome headphones! The headphones were dark blue, light blue zigzags, then light blue stars at the earpieces! She had a light-er dark blue belt…thing that holds her two curved swords. She has a pair of crescent-moon-shaped ear rings too!

Anyways…. There was a scarlet-haired-one…. Wasn't it titainia? Titania? Whatever! I don't care! It's now armor princess! There was also a pink-haired-to energetic-over-excited-maniac! Suddenly armor princess turned around and stared at the place I WAS at…. But I turned into shadow so she couldn't see me. "erza? What's wrong?" a blond girl asked. "I thought- never mind, it isn't anything to worry about."

"if you insist.." the girl went away. I stared back at the place where the Blondie **WAS**! He wasn't there anymore! By then I was back to my normal- solid- self. Just then my sixth-sense warned me to jump away from that spot! I did so, just in time to avoid a lightning attack! "Hmmm…. What do we have here?" the blond idiot said. "That is none of your concern!" I snapped. "temper, temper…" he taunted. "what so someone like yourself doesn't have a temper… MR. i-can-attack-people-for-no-reason!" I back-talked. "just who are you?" he snarled. I breathed in his scent. "You don't need to know who I am, but you're a second generation dragon slayer aren't you?" I asked now curious. "How did you know!" he looked shocked! "you smell like a cheater…." I replied! "what does that have to do with anything!" he asked, heatedly. "well, just using a dragon crystal, thingy is basically cheating since you weren't raised by a dragon…" I smirked. He then lost his temper at being called a cheater. He sent lightning at everything, basically he was striking down trees….. "if you keep shooting randomly you are going to hurt someone eventually!" I yelped at him as I nearly got lightning-ed! "that is the whole point!" he yelled at me. "oh well, time to end this.." I muttered. "what do you mean by-" he trailed off since I disappeared into the shadows… "thunder's darkness….BOLT!" I yelled and sent a lightning bolt surrounded by dark mist… at him, it penetrated his chest and he fell. I leaned over him with a sneer "so much for the mighty laxus, grandson of the old geezer!" I laughed cruelly. "you!" he whispered but in a loathing tone. suddenly my attitude/tone changed- "I'm sorry…" I said. "wha?" he trailed off. "sorry that I hurt you, but don't attack people without reason!" "what do you mean by that?" he asked, confused. "I mean that I wouldn't attack you if you hadn't attacked me!" I scoffed. "but aren't you part of grimier heart!" he asked, still confused.

**(sorry I forgot what the stupid organization was called….. XD it was something like grimier heart…. I think! XD sorry again if I got it wrong!)**

"no I wouldn't be with those bastards!" I looked like I was going to murder…. "what did they do to you?" he asked warily seeing my expression. "I'm not really sure…." I murmured, my expression changing. Laxus did a *face-palm* "you can't dislike someone for no reason at all!" he told me. "says the person who attacked without reason and lost with a dark bolt in his chest- oh! Right I should probably take that out now… I forgot!" I slapped my forehead then leaned toward laxus. "what are you doing?!" he asked with a blush since their faces were so close. "I am getting my dark bolt out… sorry it will hurt." With this I put my hands on the spot where my bolt had pierced him. i waved my hands up and dark mist enveloped laxus, he soon let out a yelp of pain as the shadows gently… well as gently as possible, pulled out the dark bolt. "gah! Did you have to make it hurt that much!" he grumbled. "I'm not done yet so lay still!" I scolded as he attempted to get up with a hole in his chest! He fell backwards clutching at the bleeding spot. Kage stepped closer and rested her hand on his wound. "Sky's darkness… HEAL" I muttered in a commanding tone. The place that had been bleeding a second ago disappeared and it was as good as new. "how did you do that!" the idiot yelled! "None of your business and your friends heard all the racket that you made so they are coming so I suggest you go and meet them." I said all in one breath so I huffed as I finally let air go through my lungs. "What are you doing here anyways?" he looked up at me, this time without hostility. "Being a rebellious teenager." I stated which just earned me a confused face from laxus. "Never mind, just go away." I walked off in a different direction from fairy tail and went to see if I could get at any of the idiots that were trying to revive zeref. I heard a twig snap only to see laxus following me. I glared a death glare at him which got him to hastily back off. "go away." I again said. "No" he replied. "go away!" "no!" "GO AWAY!" "NO!" I gave up and continued walking, just to spot a bunch of zeref's 'RESCUERS' walk past.

I was excited and I pulled out both of my swords. "Whoa there!" laxus put a hand on my shoulder but I shoved it off. "what are you planning to do with those?" he paused waiting for my response. "I plan to take a few lives with these." I stated cool-ly. Laxus stood rigid… "KILL?" ….I nodded. "the way of nature, dragons, and life is either kill and survive, or be killed and die… that is how it will always be." I spoke, "if you don't like the real way of life then you're welcome to death…" I edged towards my next victims… "you are capable of killing?" he asked his tone was freak'n scary. "and if I am, what is it to you?" He scowled at that, "so you would gladly kill anyone, even your own family to survive!" he was sort of yelling, "damn you!" I responded, "you blew my cover!" realizing what he did, laxus slapped his forehead again. "stupid, stupid, stupid!" he grumbled. "great…. Now I have to fix up your mistake!" I ran straight for them… catching them off-guard with my stupidity, but I just raised my swords and ran through, slicing, cutting, and stabbing. There were over 50 but I managed to get all of them. Laxus just sat there, mouth open. They weren't dead but they were seriously injured or out-cold. I had one scratch on my arm but that was it, it was over in about a minute. Laxus was so shocked that he just stood there for over five minutes. "see you around…. Blondie.." I raced away towards the place that my mother was at… there was something wrong… the power I felt coming from that direction was wild it was dangerous… even for a dragon.

**:END OF CHAPER ONE:**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! Laxus was a bit weird like he wasn't as stubbern/annoying/proud but, oh well…**


	3. Chapter 2

**:CHAPTER 2: ~LAXUS'S POV~**

I stood there like an idiot for five whole minutes! I then snapped back to reality when I heard the girl speak... "see you around…. blondie" she raced away without looking back. I looked around and noticed that everyone was still alive... "she didn't kill them after all?" I mumbled to myself. "LAXUS!" three voices rang out in unison… it was Fried, Bickslow, and Evergreen. They finally found me and were shocked to find the injured enemies, and blood soaking through his cloak, even though that wound was healed by now. "how did you manage it! All of these are top wizards, they are almost as powerful as erza each!" evergreen said in awe. "I didn't though!" laxus tried to explain but only fried was listening. "Fried check on their injuries, it's done by two swords, which I don't have!" fried studied everything intently then nodded his head, "it wasn't laxus, but why are you here anyways?" he asked with a question mark invisibly floating above his head. "didn't you feel the magical presence from earlier? Well there was someone spying on us and….." he finished explaining the whole story then remembered something, "I forgot to ask what her name was…." I trailed off and slapped my forehead AGAIN. "see you guys back at camp." I headed back the camp. I could hear them talking… "what's up with him?" fried saidor rather… 'whispered', "he is acting stange… he isn't being proud and honorable, unlike earlier" I stopped listening to the conversation they were having and I just dragged myself to the camp… erza and others kept talking to me but I paid no attention.

**:About an hour later-: ~KAGE'S POV.~  
**

I ran to mother who was surrounded by a dark aurora. "mother it's me kage!" I yelled. "kage.. something went wrong, zeref somehow, well his magic has corrupted mine, I can't control it anymore!" she roared. "ACNOLOGIA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs… I knew she couldn't be with me any longer she had to be stopped…. The dragon flew towards the fairy tail camp… I HAVE TO STOP HER! I ran after her…

When I finally caught up, (trust me, chasing a flying dragon isn't easy!), I saw she was about to attack fairy tail, I swiftly stood in between fairy tail and my mother. The fairy tail members gasped at my sudden appearance. "Hey it's you!" laxus appeared. "Not you again!" I groaned. "Shut up!" he scowled. Everyone started murmuring about me and laxus knowing each other. "laxus you know her?" the old weirdo spoke. "Not exactly, gramps" he mumbled. "Ok, here is the deal", I faced fairy tail, "right now Acnologia is about to kill us so shut up and get somewhere safe." I turned back to laxus "you have volunteered so help me stop Acnorogia.." laxus stood rigid. "When did I volunteer!" he said hurriedly, "when I said you did." Apparently 'gramps' had restated what I had just said, but this time they obeyed and went away to hide.

Everyone in fairy tail scattered. My mother was about to chase them when I jumped up and slashed at her with one of my swords which grew to a huge size! (Kind of like lily-panther's sword in Edolas! Just cooler!) I spun in a circle while in the air, making the sword get better momentum. Then I slashed again, blood spurted out of my dragon's neck. Acnologia gave a mighty roar and I felt her power was getting darker and stronger…. "She couldn't…" I whispered. Unfortunately laxus and pinkie did hear me since pinky was a fire-dragon-slayer and blondie was a cheater.

"What she going to do? And how do you know?" Mr. Pink… asked/ yelled… "damn!" i muttered. "answer me!" the 'annoyance ' yelled. "Shut it!" I snapped. "You really want to know what she is going to do?" I asked, calming myself down. "Yes" they shouted back to me. "you are all going to die along with grimier heart!" I shouted back. they began to open their mouths to argue again when the words sunk in. "listen, make sure your friends get off this island! It is going to go down any second now!" they ran around telling their comrades to head to the boats.

I meanwhile kept my dragon engaged in battle…

**TIME-SKIP- (yada yada yada, don't want to do anything else so here is a summary of what happened)**

**: Summary:**

They, (fairy tail), ran to the island,

got into battle with grimier heart,

won eventually,

kage got injured badly from dragon fight,

Eventually things happened and fairytail (including kage) went into a circle and (if you have seen that episode, then ya know what happens….) lalalalalalala… acnologia sends a final attack, and it turns out that vermillion- first founder (did I spell vermillion right? Sorry, wrote this without internet access so I can't check the names!) formed all their trust/power into a magic spell, thing and saved their lives-

Consequence: 7 year-time-pause for them!

**Now back to actual chapters!**

**: Summary end! And chapter resume: ~LAXUS'S POV~.**

When I woke I saw everyone else spread out all waking up. I saw a girl who explained things to master, like…

She was the founder/ first master of fairy tail.

She saved us with our trust and power.

She had unexpected help from a girl... wait girl!

How without her extra power, we would have been frozen in time for 800 years! But with her power, it was only 7 years!

**~TIME-SKIP~ 10 minutes later.**

I saw Wendy and levy check on everyone to make sure no one was injured anymore. I also noticed the first master, gramps, and the girl talking together. Of course I decided to ease-drop on the conversation…

**GIRL INFO I LEARNED-**

- her name was kage kitsune,

- she was a darkness dragon slayer.

-the reason her mother attacked us, ZEREF INVOLVEMENT.

-and that she was sorry for what happened but if her dragon was blamed for the whole thing, then she would not hesitate to take someone's life. She might have suggested it would be me, but I decided to stop listening after that!

I walked over to my old team. Fried wasn't looking good, he had cuts and bruises everywhere, although so had everyone else, but still. I was worried about him. "Hmm…Laxus Dreyar… worried?" a familiar voice stated, mockingly. "Figures, all the 'supposedly' strong ones are always weak one way or another"... "I'm not weak you bitch!" I yelled at her furiously. "sure, sure, are you sure?". "what do you mean?"I asked. "I mean that are you sure you're not gay? I mean you are obviously always thinking fried this, fried that?" she smirked. "Why you! I am going to send you to bloody hell!" I charged at her, about to hit her, but she was behind me in an instant and sent me flying. "gah!" I hit someone else who I immediately realized was ERZA! I was stronger than her but not by much! Besides if you got her angy enough she would not show mercy! Instead of acting like what i was feeling, terror, "watch were you're sitting!" I snapped. Her face expression looked ready to murder, "and why did you fall into me?" she death glared. I pretended otherwise, "f### you! (I don't think this word needs to be fully said!) fine, since you won't stop nagging me!" I pointed my finger at kage ,smirking, she was going to get it!

Erza, and somehow a strawberry cake in her hand, stomped over to kage and started yelling at the top of her lungs! "you! What/who do you think you are!" kage muttered, "powerful/a dragon slayer" but she muttered this so softly that even I could barely hear her, I only did hear, cause I am a 2ND GENERATION dragon slayer and all. Erza didn't hear and continued to yell, "you could have made me fall on my cake! And don't through around my nakama" she was screaming now, still at the top of her lungs, "but mainly my strawberry cake!" I smirked at the yelling that kage was receiving when she… "oh shut it, armor princess!" she growled. Everyone including me gaped! "what did you say!" erza was fuming, "I said, shut it armor princess." Everyone gaped again, mouths touching the ground! "I am going to teach you a lesson!" erza was glaring with… INTENT in her eyes. "try me!" kage smirked with the same INTENT in her eyes. "this is going to end soooo 'well'!" I muttered. Erza reequipped into her Purgatory Armor! "you are going to die today, …. First off what is your name!". she half asked and half commanded since she didn't even know that!. "my name is armor-princess-is-going-down!" she replied harshly! Erza charged, swinging her sword towards kage.

Kage blocked with one finger! She smirked- "are you really this weak?" erza kept trying to cut off anything of kage that she could, but kage didn't receive a single scratch from blocking with a finger! Whats more, she was using her middle finger…

**~TIME-SKIP~ about a minute later…**

Suddenly, I heard kage muttered something really low and fast! It went like…..shower-souel-arm! WHAT THE HELL? Pure, transparent, swords appeared in her hands, and she wore dark black armor, also surrounded by shadows! Oh…. It was- SHADOW SOUL ARMOR! You idiot! I mentally hit myself for being an idiot!

Erza looked taken aback, but raised her sword and tried to get at kage ...AGAIN. But this time, kage just took a hold of erza's swords, put pressure on the swords, and Walla! You get pieces of sword crumbling to the ground, erza looked shocked, tried to regain her normal expression, failed, and ended up being sent flying into the sea that surrounded the island with bits of armor floating in the water. For no reason at all I clapped. "well done, you beat the weakest member of the guild… your SOOOOOO powerful!" I taunted. "you mean aside from yourself, cause truthfully you were less trouble than her- never mind! You were more troublesome!" the guild members looked at us like- OK, SHE-BEAT-ERZA-AND-LAXUS-SO-DOES-THAT-MEAN-WE-ARE-GOING-TO-DIE-WITHIN-THIS-HOUR!

**~TIME-SKIP~ 2 hours later**

Kage kept disappearing, and reappearing in and out of the forest, well what was left of it….. we didn't argue once, until… "so blondie….." she began, "how come you got beaten by a girl like me?" she smiled like the devil itself! "I let you win!" I protested. "rrriiiiiiggght…. Stupid baka!" then everything started going downhill…. Literally! We bickered and bickered when we arrived back on actual land! And not stupid island! Anyways we got off, (still-bickering!), and we BOTH accidentally tripped over a huge boulder! How the hell did we miss THAT! Off course it was on a hill and we rolled down it…. I would like to say calmly/awesomely rolled… but….. it was totally a clumsy fall! All you need to know is…

**~TIME SKIP~ 10 min later**

I landed on top of her with our lips touching! Heat had risen to my face and I could see her blushing as well, she then finally shoved me off and I scrambled away, stood up, acted like nothing happened, and walked away. She walked behind me, mute for the first time ever! I was mute too, since that was my first kiss, and it was a total accident! She finally spoke- "let's just pretend that nothing ever happened." I nodded in response, ya right! Like it would be easy to forget THAT right away!

**~end of chapter 2~**

**Did you like it? It was stupid, I know, but hey, it's my first Fairy tail fanfiction! Please review! I want to know what you think! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

ok i know alot of people want me to do the next chapter, but i really dont think i will be continuing this  
one- i upload/type to slow..  
two- im not really feeling like writing to this...

sorry for those that liked this fic, but i want to focus on my other digimon fanfictions... sorry for the inconvenience!

so if anyone wants to continue it, then message me and i will post this as adopted by (name)  
please let me know if you want to adopt this fic!


End file.
